


Burning Coffee

by im_unarmed



Category: Promare
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop, Coffee shop au time, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Im tired, M/M, No Smut, Suggestive humor, i cannot handle second hand embarassment so dont expect that, just imagine lio in a starbucks uniform, kray is galos adoptive father, lio is angry, mentions of abuse, no homo bro, no one else will write this so its up to me, promare is so fucking sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: NO ONE ELSE WILL WRITE A COFFEE SHOP AU FOR PROMARE SO ITS UP TO MElio is a barista and galo is a really annoying customer
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yall are really making me write this cause no one else will huh,
> 
> also sorry this chapter is so short

Lio did not like his job, not even a little bit, the small coffee shop was constantly filled with people and his coworkers really didn’t do much. They were nice and good company but they really just sucked at their jobs. The customers were usually teenagers looking for a place to study after school, they were loud, obnoxious and very clearly unhappy in each other's company. 

It was a particularly busy day and Lio was growing more and more irritated as the line grew behind one man. He was around Lio’s age, tall, had the most obnoxious hair the barista had ever seen, his skin was sort of tan and a wide smile rested on his features as he looked at the menu. Lio would be lying if he said that this guy wasn’t attractive, but oh my god he’s been looking at the menu for like 10 minutes now. “Shouldn’t you have decided what you were going to order before getting in line?” Lio sighed.

“Oh!” The man's smile slightly faltered upon realizing how long he’d been standing there, “Right, sorry! It’s just everything looks so damn good!”

“Fine then,” Lio scribbled something on his clipboard, “What’s your name.”

“Huh?”

“Since you don’t seem to care, I’ll just get you whatever.” He glared up at him, “So what’s your name?”

“Oh uh,” He scratched the back of his neck, “The names Galo, Galo Thymose.”

“Spelled D-i-c-k?” Lio smirked and tried not to laugh at his own joke.

“O-oh c’mon! I wasn’t standing here for that long!” Galo complained.

“You were, now go away, I’ll get your drink in a minute.” Galo nodded and took a seat by a window, still smiling. Lio sighed and made one of coworkers work the counter as he got to work on the annoying guy’s drink. He walked over to Galo, who had a warm presence, “Your drink.” Lio set it down on the table and began walking away.

“Hey!” Galo grabbed his wrist and Lio immediately pulled away, glaring at him.

“Do you need something?” He turned his whole body around and crossed his arms, “I already brought you a drink.”

“Well it’s a surprise drink! So..uh.. You gotta be here when I taste test it!” Lio sighed at the stupidity but stayed anyway. Galo nodded and picked up the cold drink, he slowly brought the straw to his lips and began sucking, “Woah! This is so good!” His eyes lit up as he drank faster, “You made this! Incredible!”

Lio hid his smile from the praise and adjusted his standing position, “Ya well.. I am pretty great.”

“Haha! Way to be modest, dude!” The barista smiled as he saw Galo finish his drink so quickly.

“Hey, my modesty is what makes me better than everyone else.” He huffed, the blue haired fella laughing, Lio couldn’t help but blush.

“You gonna’ be here tomorrow?” Galo smiled and stood up.

“Ya, I’m here pretty much everyday.” 

“Well I’m going to need another one of these,” He made his way to the door, Lio following just to keep the conversation going, “Maybe an extra, see you tomorrow..uh,” He stopped to look at his name tag, “Something tells me that’s not your real name?”

“That’s cause’ it’s not,” He hugged his clipboard, “My name is Lio, Lio Fotia.”

“Well then I’ll see ya tomorrow Lio!” Galo walked out and Lio rushed back to his overwhelmed coworkers.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Galo was excited to go back to the coffee shop. Not for that delicious drink though, but for that rather interesting barista. If he were to be honest, he thought that Lio was a girl until he spoke up, he was slightly surprised to hear such a voice from someone he thought was female. I mean, everything about his appearance points to him being a female, small nose, big eyes, short mint green hair cut into a bob, rather short, long thin legs (he only saw those later), a small waist and long nails that tapped on his clipboard in annoyance. Galo felt sort of bad for taking so long to order, and he didn't even end up ordering, Lio just grabbed him whatever in a fit of frustration. That wasn't going to happen today though! Lio was going to get him the drink that he had yesterday, and hopefully he would get some more conversation time with him.

Galo liked the named of the coffee shop, in large cursive letters above the green rimmed door read 'Mad Burnish'. It was certainly an interesting choice for the name of a small café, sounds more like the name of a rock band, and that's why Galo liked it so much! Galo liked different things, things that stood out beautifully in a crowd, and Lio sure was pretty.. wait, no he's thinking about the name of a coffee shop. A small bell rang through the shop as the brute walked into the small building, the aroma of caffeine and joy filling his happy lungs. His smile grew wide and a light blush crossed his cheeks as he saw Lio talking with two other workers. He decided to wait before ordering to not bother the three, and opted for just quietly listening on the conversation.

"No no, Mies, what boss want's to do with this mystery customer is-" A male with crimson hair that was about the same height as Lio's hair nudged a slightly taller male with long black hair, Meis was his name, that's the conclusion Galo came to anyway.

"Gueira- I swear to god if you do not shut the fuck up." The newly named Gueria just laughed at Lio's reaction and Meis turned his head and looked the only blue mohawk in the room.

"Hey boss," He pointed, "I think your friend is here." (im sorry but just imagine mad burnish in Starbucks uniforms or something I,,,)

"He's not my friend.." Lio turned around and looked at Galo, "You want what you had yesterday right?"

"Hell ya dude!" Galo walked over to the counter, deciding to ignore the conversation that he listened in on.

"K make sure to pay this time," Lio tapped on a small tablet and held his hand out for Galo's credit card.

"Holy shit I didn't pay yesterday!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he grabbed a blue credit card and handed it to Lio, "I'm sorry about that, oh and could I get two?"

Lio nodded and swiped the card and turned the tablet towards Galo, "You need to sign here," He signed with his finger while the short male stared intently at his wallet, "Why do you have a picture of the governor in your wallet?"

Galo's eyes lit up at the mention of the governor, "Oh, I'm glad you asked! He kinda took me under his wing when my parents died, he's like a dad to me." Lio hummed an annoyed response before handing Galo his credit card and moving towards some fancy coffee machine to make the drinks. Galo stuffed his credit card back into his wallet and his wallet back into his pocket and followed him from the other side of the counter, "So..uh.. how's your day been? You suddenly have this really pissed off energy about you."

"My days been fine, thanks." Lio didn't look up from his work but Galo could feel his glare, "And I've only known you for like a day, and we've only interacted for like 20 minutes tops, so even if I was pissed off why would I tell you."

"Ah I suppose you're right." Galo scratched the back of his neck out of habit, he must've somehow offended Lio is what he concluded after thinking for a bit, maybe he was uncomfortable with how much he told him about himself when they've barely spoken, or something like that. But how did he even manage to do that, Lio was perfectly fine until he just all of a sudden wasn't. Maybe he's super poor and Galo flaunting his wallet and credit card made him angry! Or maybe it was the talk of the governor? No, that couldn't be it, Galo didn't know a single person who didn't like the governor.

"Hey big guy!" Gueira yelled from the register which was only about four steps away, "It looks like there's only one of you here so why are you ordering 2 drinks?"

"Haha well it's really for anyone who want's it." He smiled in return and then turned back to Lio who seemed to have finished making the two drinks.

"It's my lunch break and since you made me make an extra drink for nothing," He turned his head, "I'll sit with you, I guess."

"Oh awesome!" Galo smiled and grabbed one of the drinks before walking over to the same table that he sat at the day before. Lio reached into a backpack and pulled out a textbook, notebook and pen before walking over to the table awkwardly holding all of things. He set the stuff down on the table, clicking his pen and opening both books, "You doing homework or something?" Galo took a sip of his drink, groaning in pleasure at the taste.

"Ya," He looked up from whatever notes he was talking and took a sip of his drink, "I don't see how I could be doing anything else?"

"Hey dude how old even are you?" It only now dawned on Galo that even though they looked similar in age Lio could very well be under 18.

"I'm 20, how old are you?" He began to doodle in his notebook deciding to give up on studying at the moment.

"Oh cool! I'm 21!" He smiled and looked at the barista's textbook, "Hey, why are you doing homework if you're 20?"

Lio looked up at him with a deadpan expression, "Haven't you ever heard of college?"

"Ohoho! I forgot that people do that," He rubbed the back of his neck and took another long sip of his drink, "Gov. Kray kinda just set me up to be a rookie firefighter when he thought I was ready, so I never really went through all that extra college stuff."

"That sounds extremely irresponsible and dangerous," He lifted a brow, sarcasm now sitting on his features, "You sure he wasn't trying to kill you?" A small smirk crawled onto his lips.

"Good one," He finished his drink and sighed, "Nah, he just really believes in me, that's all."

Lio was quiet for a moment, just staring at Galo with an unreadable expression, "Sure." He flipped through his textbook.

"Hey what are you studying?" He lifted up the cover of the textbook, "History of... Oppression? You can study oppression in college?"

"You can study anything in college," Lio pushed the textbook towards Galo, "Wanna flip through it?" Galo nodded and began looking through, reading random passages and looking at images, he never really thought about oppression against certain races all that much, of course he knew it was going on and kept updated but it's not like he had any particular interest in learning about the specifics.

"You find this stuff interesting?" Galo asked, still flipping through the book.

"Yes? Why are you one of those small minded pricks who thinks racism doesn't exist anymore?" He yanked the textbook back. (blm everyone)

"No that's not what I meant!" He scratched the back of his neck again, "I-It's just that I've never met anyone who's shown genuine interest in learning more about it."

"Well people should learn more about it, whether they want to or not it's an important thing to learn about." Lio began doodling in his notebook again, clearly regretting that he decided to use a pen instead of a pencil.

"Well they teach about it in schools right?"

Lio glared up at him, "They teach up to slavery, then they pretend it doesn't exist until the great depression, then they forget about it again."

"Oh, ya well I guess that's true.." Galo tapped the table and stared that the textbook, "You think they should teach about modern day racism?"

"I don't think they should, I know they should," He sighed, "It's just as important," Lio took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, my lunch break is almost over, Meis wont be too happy if I take time out of his break." He stood up and began collecting his things, "You can have the rest of my drink if you want, just switch the straws."

"Thanks! Hey uhm.." He switched the straws and looked at the barista, he looked really pretty in the lighting and holding all of if things, Galo stood up and took his textbook, "I'll help with this."

"I'm not weak y'know." The mint haired boy turned and began walking over to his bag that was behind the counter, Galo following quickly after. They went behind the counter and put the things back into Lio's bag, having to move a few things around in the process, "Well, bye then?"

"Hey uh... could I maybe get your number?" The himbo rubbed the back of his neck. Lio stared at him for a minute before pulling out his phone and opening messages and handing it to him.

"Just type in your number here." 

"Oh well I was asking for yours because I actually don't have mine memorized." He gave an awkward smile and Lio sighed heavily.

"Give me your phone." He held out his opposite hand and put his phone into his back pocket. Galo complied, unlocking his phone and opening messages before handing it to the shorter male. "This is a waste of time.." He typed in his number and handed the phone back to Galo who smiled widely.

"Bye Lio! Expect a message later! I gotta go!" He ran out before running back in and grabbing the drink that was on the table, "I forgot this! Goodbye for reals this time!" Galo ran back out.

"He didn't switch the straws..." Lio mumbled to himself as Meis leaned on his shoulder.

"You spent 2 extra minutes on break, boss." He said coldly.

"Oh boo hoo," He pushed him off and walked over to take someone's order, "Shut up."

Meis smirked and Gueira ran over to him, "Did boss get a boyfriend?" He asked the long haired boy.

"Yes, Gueira," He smiled, "Boss did get a boyfriend."

"Oh my," Fake tears streamed down both males faces, "He's so grown up."

"He's going to be out of the house soon," Meis wiped his fake tears, "Moving in and having babies with his himbo boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lio shrieked and slammed his hands on the counter, scaring the customer he was talking to.

"But if he's drinking with the straw that you were using than that's an indirect kiss!" Gueira smirked, "So you two are married now!"

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> do not expect regular updates


End file.
